Math Problems and Library Solutions
by Writtentoberead
Summary: When Brittany gets into a math problem, nothing can take her away until she solves it. However, a needy Santana is a determined Santana.


Brittany was at it again.

Though she left her MIT days far behind, there was just something about the workout a good equation gave her brain that she could not completely shake. It was like a weird kind of high. It was almost as good as an orgasm when she finally figured it out.

Almost.

As for Santana, she was supportive. She knew Brittany's brain got crowded with too many numbers sometimes and this was a way to relieve her girlfriend of that stress. Even though that meant she sometimes had to remind Brittany to shower. And eat. And come to bed.

When she was denied sex, however, Santana drew the line.

It had been almost a whole week. In Santana's book, that might as well have been years. Brittany was one of the only people she ever knew who could keep up with her sexual stamina and frankly it was amazing. Brittany was her first and best. Unfortunately right now, she wasn't getting any of that and she was in desperate need.

"Babe…please!" Santana begged, something she did not resort to very often.

Brittany sat at the kitchen table, a pile of papers spread out in front of her. She had been working on this problem for almost a week and was finally seeing the light of the end of the tunnel. She was so close but there was just something that she couldn't get right and she would not rest until it was figured out. This meant she was completely oblivious to the lingerie Santana was begging in just steps away.

"Britt-Britt! I love you baby and I respect your inner math geek but I need you right now!"

Santana was about to throw a tantrum. She was so wet and she ached for Brittany's touch. She would just do it herself but ever since she started to live with Brittany, she just couldn't do the trick. She begged and pleaded until Brittany had enough.

She huffed and quickly threw her papers into a backpack. "I'm just going to go to the library. I can't concentrate here." Brittany was out the door before Santana could even realize that she had just been turned down in lingerie in favor of math.

"Oh hells no."

Brittany found a nice quiet desk in the back of the library. It was a Friday afternoon and since she was in the research section of the library, there was hardly a soul to be found. Only a few die-hard math graduate students were milling about very sparsely "Perfect." Brittany happily took a desk in the back corner, pulling all her papers out and arranging them to once again make sense. "Missing link, where are you?" She questioned, asking the mysterious part of this equation to just pop out and say hello so she could be done and over this.

Santana entered the library wearing one of her signature short, tight dresses. She wasn't very happy with Brittany but that didn't mean she was just going to give up. The only problem was how big this library was. It took her ten minutes of wandering around just to find Brittany tucked away in the back.

"How could you just leave me? I was nearly naked!" Santana whisper-yelled at her girlfriend, not wanting to get in trouble but wanting to get her frustration across.

"I need to concentrate! I can't do that with you all sexy and teasing! I'm close, San!" Brittany explained away, not even looking up from her papers.

"So you did notice?" Santana questioned, not sure if she was proud Brittany had to leave to resist her or upset that Brittany left and resisted her. "Why didn't you just give in, babe? I'm dying here!"

"I need to finish this first."

"Fine. I'll wait." Santana plopped herself down, sitting on the desk beside all of Brittany's papers. She wasn't terrible at math when she was in school but she didn't love it either. Looking down at the numbers that filled the pages made her brain hurt. She always knew Brittany was smart but seeing it all out on paper was some other level shit. Knowing how Brittany was a genius and everything got Santana thinking about all the other things Brittany was good at. Cheerleading, dancing, strip teases…

Santana bit her lip. This waiting was harder than she thought. Thinking of the amazing strip teases Brittany does was not helping the situation between her legs. She tried to squeeze her legs together to relieve some of the pressure but it wasn't helping enough. She scanned around, Brittany's back was to a wall and so that's where she was facing. Behind her, she noticed it was just one stack of books after the other. She though she heard someone cough a little ways away but not close enough to worry about too much. She wiggled a little bit until her dress made it's way up her thighs. She made it come up and over her hips, exposing her ass still in the lingerie Brittany previously turned her down in. When she leaned back, however, you couldn't even tell.

Santana wasted no time and Brittany was still too busy. She slipped her hand into her panties, sighing in relief at the friction she finally got. She knew it wasn't anything close to how Brittany would make her feel but it's all she had and she couldn't wait anymore. Her fingers slid through her wetness, coating her own fingers. She was so wet she didn't know how she lasted this long waiting. She rubbed her clit in tight, yet slow circles. She wanted this to last. She wanted to make Brittany want her. She needed her to.

"Fuck." Santana breathed out. She spread her legs a little wider with one leg worming it's way into Brittany's lap. Santana could see a faint glint of hope when she noticed Brittany bite her lip and grip her pencil a little tighter. "Britt-Britt, I need you." Santana begged quietly. She let out the smallest whimper when she finally allowed her own two fingers to slide inside of herself. Curling inside as she her body curled a little on itself, trying to get in deeper.

Brittany was so close to finishing. Yet here was Santana, her sex goddess of a girlfriend, dripping wet and begging right in front of her. She had to admit, she wanted to help, but part of her was just enjoying watching Santana do it herself. It was a rare treat when she got to witness this. In public, no less.

Santana started moving her hips as much as she could into her own hand, meeting the slow thrusts. Her whimpers were getting louder as it was harder to keep quiet. She was so close and yet she still couldn't push herself over. She wanted Brittany to do it. "Baby please! I'm so close, I need you! Fuck me or I'll find someone who will around here."

It was a trigger and Brittany knew Santana did it on purpose. However, that didn't lessen the effect. "You only want me. You only need me." Brittany stood up and positioned herself between Santana's legs. She pulled out Santana's hand and sucked the two fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off without missing a drop. Santana bit her lip, turned on but trying to stay quiet so they wouldn't get caught. She couldn't complain, she was getting what she wanted finally.

Brittany leaned over, whispering in Santana's ear. "You wanted me to fuck you, you better hold on and remember to be quiet in the library." Brittany wasted no time in teasing, all of the chasing was enough. She moved Santana's panties to the side and slid two fingers deep into Santana. "You think you're clever, huh? Using my jealousy for your benefit. I'd like to see you try to find someone who can satisfy you even half as well as I can."

Santana leaned back slightly, helping Brittany reach deeper. She was already close. Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly. "Please!" She managed to squeak out, not trusting herself more.

"Please what?" Brittany smirked, slowing her thrust just a bit.

"Let me come!" Santana moaned, a bit louder than she intended.

Brittany kissed Santana quickly as she pushed her fingers in deep, curling them and rubbing her thumb against Santana's clit.

That was all it took to send Santana shaking over the edge, wrapping her arms around Brittany to pull her closer. She moaned into her mouth. Brittany pushed through the tightening of Santana's pussy, trying to continue her thrusts. She loved the way it felt when Santana held her in so tight. The warm and wet feeling that she could still faintly taste on her tongue, which now battled with Santana's.

As Santana came down, Brittany slowly slipped out. She brought her fingers to her mouth to clean off just as she did Santana's. Santana's taste was better than any alcohol and could get Brittany drunk in love in just one drop. She leaned in for a sweet and deep kiss from Santana before taking a step back so Santana could adjust herself to be covered again.

"About time!" Santana said, pulling Brittany back in for a hug with her legs.

"I had to make you work for it. I know you love to be loud to so watching you try and hold it all in was so much fun." Brittany replied with her after sex I-made-you-cum smirk.

"Well, now let's see how quiet you can be…"

* * *

><p>A*N - Fill for a prompt<p>

.com


End file.
